


Comforting Notions

by SafetyPinnedSammy (ruthiestump)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Hurt/Comfort, POV Second Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-24
Updated: 2014-07-24
Packaged: 2018-02-10 05:34:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2012913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ruthiestump/pseuds/SafetyPinnedSammy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Can you do a human Cas imagine where you get physically scarred on a hunt and you're really upset and Cas tries it comfort you? Fluff please."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Comforting Notions

"OW! Son of a bitch!" You hissed as the whiskey seeped into the three long gashes across the side of your torso.   
  
Your eyes were closed as you tried not to wince at the pain. Your right arm was lifted to give Castiel access to your wounds. You felt Castiel dab a cloth around the cuts and knew that more pain was going to come soon.   
  
"Tell me when you're about to use the needle." You breathed, opening only your left eye to peek at Castiel.   
  
There was a smile on Castiel's lips as he continued to carefully dab at your wounds. "Why?" He questioned. "So you can run away from the pain now instead of later?"   
  
"No." You replied curtly. "So I can brace myself. I'm trying to stay still this time."   
  
"I'll inform you." Castiel wiped away the blood that was still running from the cuts expertly. When Cas had found the bunker a few weeks back and explained to you and the Winchesters that his grace had been stolen, He had taken an interest in tending to your health.   
  
"I was able to heal you all when I had my grace and I want to be able to do that without it." He had said when Dean asked him about the sudden curiosity.    
  
"You are always tense when I patch you up."  Castiel noted, taking you out of your memory.   
  
You opened both eyes at that. Dean and Sam have both teased you about your wincing and flinching whenever they gave you homemade stitches or tended to an injury. Their teasing was relentless but you wouldn't have minded if they didn't bring up the rate you keep getting hurt.   
  
You've noticed - and loathed - the fact that you're injured in almost every hunt you've participated in. It made you question your skills as a hunter and reevaluate your value in this group.   
  
"Yeah well, if you were always proving you were a fuck up then you would be tense and upset too." You snapped.   
  
You instantly felt bad for your snippy tone as the cloth stopped moving on your skin. You cast your eyes on the floor so you wouldn't have to face Castiel's hurt expression.  
  
"I'm really sorry. I shouldn't have snapped at you like that."   
  
Castiel didn't reply. His silence worried you and after a few seconds, you chanced a look at him. A look of surprise was displayed across his facial features instead of the hurt expression you expected.   
  
"You think you're a.... A...." He struggled to find a word but quickly gave up and repeated the ones you used earlier. "A fuck up?"  
  
"Seems like it." You muttered.   
  
Castiel frowned even harder. He stood from his kneeled position on the floor and sat down next to you on the motel bed. He held your right hand in his lap, keeping your arm away from your sensitive injury.   
  
"_____, look at me."   
  
You sighed before meeting his eyes. His eyes were a rich blue and you found yourself swimming in them, the pain at your side the farthest thing on your mind.   
  
"You," Castiel started, his deep voice commanding all of your attention. "You are the most put together person in this group."   
  
The right corner of your lips started to twitch upwards into a smile. Cas was always so nice to you, unknowingly saying the right things to you whenever you needed it. You suspected that this was a big factor on why you had feelings for the former angel.   
  
"Thanks Cas. That means a lot."   
  
Castiel was now mirroring the smile on your lips. "Good. I hope you realize that I mean it. That werewolf came from behind. I could have been the one the monster attacked. This has nothing to do with your skill as a hunter."   
  
His words were soothing and eased a few of your thoughts. You gently squeezed his hand out of gratitude. He frowned.   
  
"Are you in pain, ____?"   
  
"What? Oh, no. I mean yes but that squeeze was like a "thank you for consoling me" not a "wow these scratch marks burn like hell" squeeze."    
  
"Oh." He looked down at your hand then at you before giving his own little squeeze. "I'm always learning new things. It is time to stitch up your wounds, ______. I will be getting the needle now."   
  
"Okay." Your voice cracked as Castiel stood up. You took a deep breath to calm your nerves but were finding it a bit difficult. You were used to punches to the face and kicks to the stomach but dreaded staying still for a needle to go in and out of your already sensitive skin. You were determined to not make a big deal out of getting stitches this time so you raked your mind for a solution.  
  
"Hey Cas," you called out.    
  
"Yes?" His reply was muffled by the bathroom wall that separated the two of you.   
  
"Now that you're human, how do you feel? I mean, I can't imagine how different it is to have been a celestial being and now a meat suit like the rest of us."   
  
Castiel walked out of the bathroom, needle and dental floss in hand. He placed his utensils by your side before answering.   
  
"Humans are not just meat suits. They are intricate and amazing creatures, _____. You are a prime example." He looked you in the eyes as he spoke. Heat rose to your cheeks as Castiel continued.  
  
"I may not have my powers," he lifted up the needle and your right arm to begin sewing up your wound. "And these newfound emotions are overwhelming and confusing but it is a satisfying experience."   
  
You hummed a reply as you focused on a spot on the motel wall. You listened carefully to Castiel's words as he poked the needle through, his smooth voice soothing you through the process.  
  
"Humans have so much to appreciate and have created so much; it's fascinating to be able to think like they think. To feel what they feel."   
  
"And what do you feel Castiel?" You were fully invested on his view of humanity. He let out a sigh, one that let you know he was choosing one out of many to talk about.   
  
"Tired, mostly." He chuckled. "I have to get used to the whole sleep thing. I also don't understand how you humans can handle the constant hunger."   
  
"You'll learn to deal." You chuckled. As your body moved, you tugged at the tight stitches that had already secured one of the gashes. You let a small hiss, not expecting the small surge of pain to travel through your body that quickly.  
  
Castiel stopped sewing at the sound you made. "Are you okay?"   
  
"Yeah, I'm good." You assured. "Just keep talking Castiel, your voice is taking my mind off of the pain."  
  
"My voice?"  
  
You nodded, not giving any thought to his confused tone.   
  
"My voice is giving you comfort?"   
  
You looked over at the former angel, his blue eyes sparkling with wonder. You couldn't help but smile.   
  
"Yes Castiel. Your voice comforts me. Well, you, your presence comforts me. Do you think you could...?” You motion towards your hurt side where Castiel had only stitched up the top gash and was halfway done with the second.  


“Sorry.” Castiel resumed sewing up your wound, speaking now that he knows it aids you. “I feel comfortable when I’m around you too, ____.”

You could feel yourself blushing and were grateful that Castiel was too focused on fixing your injury to notice.

“I’m glad.” You flashed him a quick smile before returning your gaze to the spot on the motel wall.

“You make me feel a lot of things actually. I feel comfortable and nervous around you all at the same time. I asked Dean about what this meant…”

Your attention was now all on Castiel who was blissfully unaware of how fast your heart was beating. You didn’t know where Cas will go with his sentence so you tried to not get your hopes up. He’s not familiar with Human emotions so you knew it would be a long shot that Castiel will confess anything remotely close to romantic.

“He said that I needed to get laid,” Castiel continued. Your eyes widened in shock, reminding yourself to have a word with your fellow hunter. “But I didn’t quite understand since I rested quite well that day. That’s when I went to Sam to figure it out.”

“What did Sam say?” You mentally kicked yourself at the shakiness in your voice.

“Sam told me that I have feelings for you, romantic feelings. I think he’s right. I am finished.”

Castiel moved from his spot beside you to take a good look of his handiwork. He spent a few seconds staring at your skin before he met your eyes.

“You like me, Cas?” All you really cared about was what the former angel had confided to you.

“In layman’s terms,” Castiel shrugged, a shy smile on his pink lips. “Yes.”

You let out the happy sigh of relief you didn’t know you were holding. You rushed over to him, hugging Castiel and ignoring the pain at your side. “I feel the same way about you.”

He returned the hug, careful of his hand placement. Castiel moved back a step, leaving some space between the two of you. “I’m not sure if I’m doing this right but can I kiss you ____?”

“Yes. A million times yes.” You answered quickly. You flashed Castiel a quick smile before his pressed his lips against yours. You kissed back, your arms circling around his neck to bring him closer. The feel of his calloused fingers resting lightly on your hips as the kiss grew more passionate made you melt into his arms. No amount of pain-numbing alcohol can give you the same comfort that Castiel gave you.


End file.
